


Surprises

by aurembiaux



Series: A thousand strands braided together [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Sigrid, F/M, Jock Fili, M/M, Nerd Ori, Teenage Crush, Underage Drinking, high school parties, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: Quarterbacks and cheerleaders don't approach nerds, or at least not with good intentions. Or do they?
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien), Fíli/Ori (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Ori/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Series: A thousand strands braided together [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHope/gifts).



Ori looked at his glass and tried to contain a sigh. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate being invited to this party -it was going to do wonders for his reputation, honestly. But Kíli had said he would stay with him the whole night, and then he had disappeared in less than twenty minutes, leaving Ori exposed to the possibility of a joke from some of his less kind classmates. Really, it served him right. Never trust a quarterback, and even less if you are a nerd.

“Ori?”

Speaking of quarterbacks.

Fíli was standing next to him, and Ori fought to keep his face in check. Kíli’s brother had always been kind to him, despite being the leader of the football team, but he doubted he would appreciate Ori drooling all over him. Still, he couldn’t avoid the blush that crept into his face, like every time he talked to him. He was just gorgeous.

Next to him, Ori felt uglier and more awkward than ever, extremely aware of his baggy sweater and unfashionable glasses; of his huge nose and the fact he seemed to have an extra set of knees and elbows; of his weird taste in culture and love of studying. Of how uncool he was.

“You found him!” Startled, Ori turned to his other side, only to be met by the smile of Sigrid. Again, he fought to keep his face neutral in the presence of that long-legged, golden-haired, perfectly shaped goddess. If Fíli was handsome, his girlfriend was breath-taking, and Ori was just as likely to make a fool of himself if he kept looking at her. How were you supposed to act in the presence of someone so supernaturally attractive? “Hi, Ori.”

Suddenly he realized that he hadn’t really answered to Fíli, yet. Always making good impressions, wasn’t he.

“Hum, hi,” he awkwardly said. He wondered what they were looking him for. Maybe they brought a message from Kíli? That would make sense, and it sparked some hope. Perhaps his friend hadn’t forgotten about him.

“Are you having fun?” Fíli asked, leaning closer to Ori, and the boy tightened his grip on his glass, trying not to sigh. Oh, Fíli’s voice. It should be illegal to pair such a voice to a body like his. He wasn’t even stupid of something; it was unfair. Some people just had everything.

“Eh… yes, I guess. I mean, I was… waiting for Kíli.”

Fíli shook his head.

“Kíli is currently in the middle of a drinking challenge. I wouldn’t count on him coming back any time soon.”

“Really?” He groaned. Even if Kíli didn’t pass out during the challenge, he would be in no condition to offer protection against anyone, and he knew McAlister was in the house. “Right. Then I guess I’ll be going.”

“No!” Sigrid said, placing a hand in his arm. Ori looked at her, astonished. Sigrid Fletcher was touching him? By her own volition? Some of his classmates would never shower again if they were so lucky. “I know it’s him you are close to, but we can keep you company. Please, don’t feel compelled to leave.”

“I, uh, you… surely there’s other people you want to be with?” The football team was there. The cheerleaders too. Wouldn’t they want to hang out with their friends?

Their way cooler friends, that went without saying.

“Well, we have been wanting to talk to you for a while,” Sigrid slowly said. “This seemed like a good opportunity.”

“Talk to me?”

“Yes.” Fíli nodded and smiled, leaning still closer, near enough that Ori could smell his cologne. “Sigrid loved that poem you wrote last month. No wonder they printed it in the school paper, she said.”

“Really.” He knew he sounded sceptic, but not even Kíli had appreciated that poem, although Gimli had been supportive. He personally thought it wasn’t so bad.

“I did,” she said. Damn, her smile could lighten up a city. Ori’s knees felt like jelly because of having it directed to him. “And Fíli was very impressed by your last science project.”

“You are a year younger than us and yet your project was way better than anyone in our class,” Fíli said. “You must be one of the smartest guys in our school.”

If only he knew; Ori tended to mask how smart he actually was, so he wouldn’t attract unwanted attention. At least he didn’t sound derisive about it, which was a nice change.

“Thank you. So, um, do you want me to tutor you or something?” That would make sense, and it would be a good opportunity; money was always welcomed. How was he going to tutor any of them without revelling he was consumed by lust was a mystery, but he would have to brave on.

“Tutor us? No, no.” Fíli frowned. “What, can’t we just appreciate your brains without wanting something from you?”

“It is no usual,” he muttered. “Not from people like you.”

“People like us?” Damn, now he sounded annoyed; his frown deepened, and Ori felt a little anxious that he had made him angry. Sigrid seemed to understand, though.

“I see what you mean.” She elbowed his boyfriend. “Mary Anne gave him a hard time last year, I think. And so did that guy in your team with crooked teeth, the one which name I never remember.”

“McAlister,” Fíli and Ori said at the same time. The quarterback looked at him inquisitively, like he was trying to assert what had his teammate done to him, but Ori averted his gaze. He really didn’t want to explain the rosary of humiliations he had gone through the last year, and Fíli seemed to understand.

“Right. Is he still bothering you?” he asked in dark tone. God, he hoped he didn’t confront McAllister on his behalf. He really seemed to have forgotten he existed, and he much preferred to leave it like that.

“No, not anymore.”

“But you don’t trust us,” the blond said, still frowning.

Ori shrugged.

“You do seem nice,” he said. “But I really do not see what you want from me. You are -well, you know- you are attractive, popular. I’m neither of those. So people like you usually don’t want anything to do with me.”

With the exception of Kíli and Gimli, of course, God bless their souls. But those two had their own issues and, while popular and good-looking, they wouldn’t have been considered anything close to perfection. Fíli and Sigrid were on a completely different league.

“That’s what you would call yourself?” she asked. “Unattractive?” She sounded fascinated, which wasn’t very logical. He was just describing how things were.

Ori shrugged.

“Obviously,” he said. Fíli and Sigrid shared a look. Whatever it was that they communicated through it, it seemed like they had made their mind about it.

“Come with us to Fíli’s room,” she asked, taking his hand. If her hand on his arm had been surprising, this was nearly unbelievable. “We’ll show you there what we want from you.”

“We can promise you we will not harm you in any way,” Fíli solemnly said. Then all seriousness seemed to disappear from his face and he added with a wink: “What is more, Ori, this could make wonders to your reputation.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever. It wasn't planned originally, but I felt like it was necessary. I hope you enjoy it, in any case.

“What are we doing here?” Ori asked when they reached Fíli’s room.

“As we said, we are going to show you what we want from you,” Sigrid replied. Her hand was still joined to Ori’s, so she used it to lead him into the room.

“Sure, but… here?” he asked, sounding apprehensive. She had to admit they weren’t exactly giving him the best impression; Fíli had closed the door behind his back and was now resting his weight on it, which meant Ori had no way to get out, if he so wished.

She knew what he feared, of course. Although she had always been considered pretty, her family had been poor until a couple of years ago; that, and the lack of a mother, had made a marked girl of her during the first years of High School, easy prey for those who liked to laugh of anyone who was somehow different or unable to meet social standards. The bitter taste of this experiences hadn’t really disappeared; even nowadays, when she knew half of the school wanted to get close to her because of her looks and her father’s position, she couldn’t help to fear that someday the acid comments and mocking stares would come back.

No, Sigrid wasn’t strange to Ori’s apprehension. But Fíli was, so she would have to make sure he didn’t scare the other boy.

“Fíli, why don’t you walk away from the door? We don’t want to make Ori think he’s trapped here,” she said, looking at the youngest boy with a kind smile. “And please, do not feel pressured to say yes.”

“Say yes to what?” Ori asked. He seemed to relax when Fíli did as instructed and left the door unguarded, but he still looked apprehensive. She would have to be careful and handle this subtly.

“Well,” Sigrid began, taking the boy’s other hand. She caressed his knuckles in a soothing manner, and he threw their joined fingers a glance, his brows knitted in confusion. Damn, he was so cute when he did that. She wanted to kiss his frown away. “We want to propose something to you”

“Right. Not tutoring, from what you said.”

“No, not tutoring.”

“What, then?”

“A threesome,” Fíli intervened with a wink. So much for subtlety, really; Ori let out a distressed sound, clearly puzzled and alarmed, and Sigrid sent a reproachful look to his boyfriend.

“You what?”

“Well, we find you attractive,” she explained, in the calmest tone she could find. She probably wasn’t particularly successful; Ori still looked like a scared deer. “We would like you to have sex with us. If you want to, of course.”

They rather thought he wanted to; Ori had a tendency to look brainless whenever Fíli got close to him, and her boyfriend said he wasn’t better when he looked at her. The boy had been quite careful trying to mask his interest, though, and considering the way he had reacted to the proposal of being in Fíli’s room, he might need some convincing. Right now he looked hesitant, and Sigrid waited patiently until Ori’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Is this some elaborated joke?”

“It is not,” she firmly replied. “We have both liked you for a while, Ori.”

“Yes, we do,” Fíli insisted. He took a step towards them, but stopped at some distance, not wanting to crowd Ori. “We are being honest here.”

She understood where Ori’s reservations came from, of course. Fíli and Sigrid had long decided the world was absolutely wrong about Ori: the boy’s hair was lovely, the way he moved rather endearing, his glasses made him look cute and his nose was sexy as hell. Society, however, had a definite standard when it came to the ideal of masculine beaty, and Ori was considered by most at the other side of the aesthetic spectrum. If wasn’t their fault people couldn’t see what was so obvious, but she knew the boy probably hadn’t heard many good opinions on his looks, if the way he had described himself was anything to go by.

And sure enough, he wasn’t quite ready to believe them. After some hesitation, he seemed to reach a conclusion and raised his chin in defiance.

“Prove it,” he said.

She could see the way Fíli’s eyes lightened up at this; her boyfriend never could walk away from a challenge. She was rather glad Ori had asked for this, too. If he wanted proof of their interest, they would deliver in plenty.

He wasn’t much taller than her; she had her lips on his in a heartbeat. Ori let out a strangled sound that was too close to alarm for Sigrid’s liking, but she never got the chance to step back and ask if he was alright; the boy’s arms closed around her waist and dragged her towards him. Quite alright, it seemed. Wonderful; now she could concentrate in enjoying the kiss.

He wasn’t a shy kisser, which was excellent; she licked his lips and he opened them immediately, allowing her to push her tongue inside. Sigrid let her hands slid up his arms, lay on his shoulders, caress his neck. Ori shivered at that and let out a sigh, clearly enjoying the treatment; his hands roamed hesitantly about her hips, like he wanted to caress but didn’t dare to, which made her smile against his mouth. Oh, she would show him to which extent he was allowed to dare.

“God, aren’t you a pretty sight,” she heard Fíli mutter. He must have had moved while they were kissing, because she found him next to her when she turned towards his voice. No wonder he had, though -he wouldn’t want to miss the show. Her boyfriend’s eyes were hungrily taking in the scene in front of him, and when they crossed with hers Sigrid shared a smile with him.

“Can I get some of that too?” Fíli asked the other boy. She nearly shivered at his voice; it was a grave, lustful tone that never failed to make her want him instantly. She doubted Ori was better prepared to resist it. “Or are you only interested in Sigrid?”

The other boy didn’t say anything; he just grabbed Fíli’s t-shirt in his fist and dragged him for a kiss, which was an answer in itself. Now it was the girl’s time to enjoy the sight; she had long fantasized about this -Fíli’s hands taking Ori’s face between them, his glasses getting foggy with the kiss, the way they were rutting against each other. Licking her lips, Sigrid caressed Fíli’s back and stood up to kiss his neck, which made him groan and reach back, looking for her. She was happy to let him find her arm, her waist; when he pressed her against both of them she went with it, sliding her hands under Ori’s sweatshirt.

“More?” she breathed in his ear, her body pushing against his and her lips caressing his lobe. Ori groaned with need.

“Please,” he let out. Sigrid and Fíli shared a look and smirked. Oh, they would give him more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ori was snoring lightly, but Fíli felt too exhilarated to sleep; his body was full of energy and his face could barely contain his huge, incredulous smile. From what he could see at the other side of the slept boy, Sigrid was in a similar state.

“What the hell did just happen?” he whispered. His girlfriend shook her head with an amazed look in her eyes.

“I don’t know, but I sure hope it can happen again.”

“God, yes.” He threw a glance at Ori, still trying to understand their recent experiences. “This really didn’t go as I had imagined.”

“Nobody could have imagined this, I think,” she said, the wonder obvious in her voice. “He turned into -into a beast!”

A beast indeed, and of the sexiest kind you could possibly find. Fíli’s ass was still pleasantly sore after the merciless way in which he had been fucked, and Sigrid’s hips exhibited a collection of bruises, reminder of how Ori had grabbed them to pin her to the bed while eating her out. No wonder he was so tired, really.

“I never thought he was so athletic,” he said in awe.

“Forget that. How did he become so skilful?” Sigrid frowned, clearly thinking. “Do you know if he has been seeing anyone?”

“Not that I am aware of.” He had paid attention to it, actually; he even thought Kíli had become suspicious of his questions about his friend. “The way my brother talked about him made me think he was unexperienced, honestly.”

“He seemed the type, right?”

“Absolutely! Always so shy, and so fidgety.” Truth be told, he had expected Ori to be lovely, innocent, ready to be gently guided by them, and so sweetly grateful to be included in their bed. Reality had absolutely failed to accommodate their expectations, although they would not complain. It had turned out to be way better than any of their fantasies.

“I do hope he isn’t seeing anyone else,” Sigrid sighed. “Or at least I hope he doesn’t want to be exclusive with that someone, if they exist. I so want to keep him.”

Fíli laughed.

“If the way he acted is anything to go by, he would be the one keeping us.”

“I can live with that,” she answered with a smile. God, he could too. He would wait in line after a queue of lovers, if necessary; he just wanted to do this again. Sigrid must have thought something similar, because she shuddered pleasantly. “He did something with his nose while he was down there…”

“I know! He did something too, while he was licking my ass.” And really, it shouldn’t have been a surprise after the way in which Ori had taken Sigrid apart with his tongue, but Fíli had never been close to coming just from being rimmed before. “I hope to return the favour, although I don’t think I’ll be that skilled.”

“Maybe you can suck him off instead,” Sigrid suggested. “You are very good at that.”

“Yeah, maybe.” A pleasant thing to look forward to. “What about you? What would you like to do, if he agreed to do it again?”

“Oh, I want him to fuck me this time. The way you looked while he did it to you…”

“It was awesome,” Fíli agreed. God, and watching Ori fucking Sigrid would be so hot. Maybe he would let Fíli fuck him at the same time -his dick made an attempt of hardening again, clearly very into it.

“You look like your blood is abandoning your brain,” Sigrid teased with a smile, which made him laugh.

“You know me well. I don’t think I can be blamed, though; not with two beauties in my bed.”

“Flatterer.” She frowned. “We shouldn’t do that tonight, though, don’t you think? People will notice.”

“Does that worry you?” he asked, curious. They had never hidden it whenever they were interested in other people; his teammates used to tease him for it, but they had let it go after a while. Sexual standard’s for women being as they were, Sigrid had heard much more unpleasant comments than him, but she had never believed in letting other people’s opinion dictate your actions. He didn’t think she would now.

“Well, not per se. But he clearly worries about how people see him. We should make sure he doesn’t mind people knowing.” She arched an eyebrow. “More particularly your brother and cousin, which are both his friends and are attending this party.”

“Oh, God.” He moaned dramatically. “Kíli is going to be too wasted to notice anyway, but Gimli can freaking read your mind. I’ll have no peace tomorrow.”

“They are most definitively going to make fun of you,” she agreed with a smile.

“Well, all the more reason to enjoy it while it lasts,” Fíli argued, and his girlfriend laughed. She threw a hopeful look to the sleeping boy.

“Do you think he would be up to a second round tonight?”

“Only one way to find out, I guess,” he said, sliding down. If he was going to wake Ori up, sucking his dick in order to do so sounded like a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly called this fanfic Pride and Prejudice and Pleasure... sometimes I still think it would have been fitting :)


End file.
